Gyarados
|- | |} |- | |} Gyarados (: ギャラドス Gyaradosu) is a Water/Flying-type Pokémon and is a Water/ Dark when Mega Evolved. (Generation VI and up) Physiology It is a dragon-like Pokémon that is serpentine in shape and covered in blue and yellow scales. It has white fins on top of its body and it has a tan underbelly. It has fins on the side of its face and a large, blue crest on its forehead. Like Magikarp, it has "whiskers". Behavior Gyarados is known as the Atrocious Pokémon. They are known to be extremely violent, destroying anything when in a rampage. It is also one of the only Pokémon that can have a red form. Natural abilities Gyarados have the ability Intimidate, which decreases the opponent's Attack by one level when Gyarados is sent out into the battle. Gender differences Female Gyarados have light whiskers which are white. In Pokemon GO and its Water Event, female Gyarados' whiskers are now white silver or platinum after evolving from a female Magikarp. Gyarados is the evolved form of Magikarp as of level 20. Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Anime James' Magikarp, which he bought from a dealer, evolves into a Gyarados, which called forth four wild Gyarados to use Dragon Rage and send Ash and co flying. A Red Gyarados is found in the Lake of Rage, north of Mahogany Town, in Johto. It is owned by the Elite Four, Lance. Lance once use the Red Gyarados to save Brock, May and Max from drowning while he is disguising as a Team Magma grunt. Lance's cousin, Clair the Gym Leader of Blackthorn City also owns a Gyarados and it was used to protect Dratini and its battle against Jessie's Arbok and later teaming up with Dratini who is now evolved into a Dragonair to knock James' Weezing twice using both Hydro Pump and its Hyper Beam and blasts Team Rocket away from Dragonair's Twister. She later uses this in their Gym rematch against Ash as her second Pokemon but lost to his Pikachu. Misty owns a Gyarados as well who has the same ill-tempered behavior as James' Gyarados but this subsides when it defeats the three brothers' Tentacruel after it attacked Misty to protect Corsola and Gyarados itself while in underwater. In Hoenn, She uses this against Colonel Hansen when Togepi who is now evolved into a Togetic uses its Safeguard to block Shedinja's Solar Beam and it quickly defeats his Pokemon with its powerful Flamethrower which proves to be super effective. It later fights alongside other Pokemon to battle all of the Mirage Pokemon created by Dr. Yung in the movie Master of Mirage Pokemon. In the Sun & Moon series, her Gyarados can mega evolved into Mega Gyarados via Key Stone and it was after Lysandre's Red Gyarados from the XY series. Therefore, it was defeated by Ash's Pikachu from getting massive damage using its Z-Move, Gigavolt Havoc. In the XY series and like Lance, Lysandre also owns a Red Gyarados but it can mega evolved into a Mega Gyarados via Key Stone which it manage to wipe out all of Ash's Pokemon except Pikachu and Ash's Greninja in its Ash-Greninja form during the Team Flare's crisis. However, Lysandre's Gyarados was ultmately defeated by the combined efforts of Ash's Pikachu, Ash's Greninja in its Ash-Greninja form and Alain's Charizard in its mega evolved form as Mega Charizard X. * Despite its dragon-like appearance, it isn't Dragon-type, yet it can learn Dragon Type moves such as Dragon Rage and Dragon Breath and is used by many Dragon Trainers such as Lance and Clair. ** When it Mega Evolves, it does not gain the Dragon-type, instead gaining the Dark-type * Despite it being a Flying-type, it can only learn one Flying-type move, Bounce, and this is only because its pre-evolution, Magikarp can learn it in Generation IV only. * Despite it being seen flying in the anime, it cannot learn the move, Fly. * Gyarados was the first ever Shiny Pokémon seen in the anime. * If Mega Evolved, it is a Water and Dark type Pokémon. ** Because of this Mega Evolution, Gyarados is the only Dark type Generation I Pokémon. * Despite its Pokemon Sun entry stating a wild one left a city in flames, it can only learn Fire type moves through TM. These are both Flamethrower and Fire Blast. Origins * Gyarados appears to based off a sea dragon or a sea serpent from China. * This Pokémon may also be based off of Utuboros from the Megaman games. * Gyarados, being evolved from Magikarp, which is a useless and weak Pokémon, is a reference to a common belief in Asian countries that a carp will transform into a dragon (despite Gyarados not being Dragon type) after it jumps over a tall waterfall. Etymology * Gyarados may be a mix of odosu (I am threatening), gyre (thrashing) and gyakusatsu (slaughter). These all refer to its dangerous nature. Category:Pokémon Category:Mega Pokémon Category:Water-Flying type pokémon Category:Water-Dark type pokémon Category:Gyarados